Turles
How Turles joined the Tourney Turles seeks out a planet that he would be able to plant the seed of the Tree of Might on, so he can eat the fruit and become exponentially stronger than before. After his arrival to Earth, Turles mainly watches the battle between his men and the Z Fighters from his spaceship. He does not appear until he sees Gohan defeating one of his men, single-handedly. He muses at the kid's strength and soon realizes that he is the son of Kakarot (Goku). Gohan is shocked to find that he has almost an identical appearance to his father, and is also in fact a Saiyan. Turles asks him to join his team, but Gohan refuses his offer. Piccolo soon comes to Gohan's rescue, but is defeated easily. Turles soon sees that Gohan has grown back his tail. He quickly creates a Power Ball and forces Gohan to look at it. Helpless, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape and goes on a rampage, harming Goku. He abruptly stops when he sees his friend Icarus in the area. He stops and, thanks to his innocence, plays around with Icarus. However, Turles attacks Icarus, provoking Gohan. To Turles' surprise, Gohan is able to control himself and specifically attack Turles. Goku cuts his tail off before Gohan can be hit with Turles' deadly attack. Goku promises Gohan to defeat Turles. With the Z Warriors defeated with much ease, Turles' men all attack Goku. Watching at the sidelines, Turles is ambushed by Piccolo. Turles is able to survive Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon at point blank range, and with one blast, Turles defeats Piccolo. With a single Kaio-ken, Goku defeats all of Turles' men with a single hit each, all falling at the same time. To the anger of Turles, Goku's power continues to increase. Turles battles Goku one-on-one, realizing that he has underestimated Goku. Eventually, Turles successfully grabs and eats one of the fruits, which causes his strength to increase dramatically. Even with a x10 Kaio-ken (x20 in the FUNimation dub), Goku is unable to topple Turles, with Turles greatly injuring Goku, scorching his back with a couple of energy blasts. With Goku apparently finished, Turles makes quick work of the remaining Z Fighters, and walks underneath the Tree of Might to gloat on his victory (not before countering a Spirit Bomb made by Goku). However, he is confronted once again by Goku. In a stand-off, Goku's Spirit Bomb overpowers Turles's ki blast, carrying him up the Tree of Might's trunk and causing a massive explosion which destroys both Turles and the Tree. Escaping from purgatory with a seed of the Tree of Might, Turles finds himself in Zootopia. He plans to plant the tree there in hopes of gaining power beyond imagination. He tries to get the land rights but a bunny officer, Judy Hopps knows there's already enough trees in Zootopia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a fruit of the Tree of Might in his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Bites on the fruit and powers up as the camera zooms saying "Fool, do you really think you can stand up to me?!" Special Moves Kill Driver (Neutral) Turles creates a fiery ring of ki and launches it at his opponents. Finger Beam (Side) Turles shoots a piercing energy blast from his index and middle fingertips. Earth Shatter (Up) Turles flies into the air rapidly punching. Rock Crusher (Down) First, Turles ducks down to avoid any attacks by the enemy, then he counterattacks with a powerful knee strike. Calamity Blaster (Hyper Smash) Turles charges an energy sphere with both hands behind his neck. Then, he thrusts his hands forward and fires a white and purple energy wave, inflicting a high amount of damage. Meteor Break (Final Smash) Turles shouts "I'm done with you!", and charges at the opponent to knee them up into the air. He then flies up to punch the opponent away and teleports above to kick them down to the ground. Just before the opponent hits the ground, he charges down and knees them in the stomach and double axe handles them into the ground. Finally, Turles stomps on the opponent's head and shouts "Die!" as he blasts them with a single purple energy wave or a barrage of energy waves that, upon hitting anyone or anything, causes a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from the target or a large purple explosion, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Victory Animations #Turles flies down with his fists on his waist saying "Kneel before my full might!" then crosses his arms. #Turles bites on a fruit of the Tree of Might and says "In the end, you'll amount to nothing!" #Turles does a kick, then shoots an energy blast and says "Don't get in my way. Just get out of here!" On-Screen Appearance Turles comes out of space pod and says "You don't know when to quit." Trivia *Turles's rival is Zootopia's rabbit police officer Judy Hopps. *Turles shares his English voice actor with Greed, Andromeda Shun, Sabo, Agito, Golbat, Guyver I and Strider Hien. *Turles shares his Japanese voice actress with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ, Short Round and Bardock. *Turles shares his German voice actor with Hawkeye, Dexter Morgan and Heavy Mole. *Turles shares his Arabic voice actor with Karasu, Soren, Dhalsim, Chojuro, Wamuu, Pinsir and Jo "Joe" Yabuki. *Turles shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tien Shinhan. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters